Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
Seals are generally utilized within turbine systems between various components of the turbine system to prevent leakage between the components, such as from regions of higher pressure to regions of lower pressure. For example, side seals are utilized between transition piece aft frames in combustor sections to prevent compressor discharge air leakage between the aft frames and into the gas path. However, many seals frequently require adjustment. For example, after operation, the seals may require cleaning, modification, or replacement, and must thus be removed from between the adjacent components.
Currently, seals are adjusted by using various existing tools, such as hammers, crow bars, and pliers, to crudely pry the seals from between the adjacent components. However, in many cases, the seals may be difficult to reach. For example, in the case of side seals between aft frames, there is relatively little access space for a worker to reach the seals for adjustment, due to the close proximity of transition pieces and other components, such as casings, to one another. Thus, it is difficult or impossible to utilize existing tools to remove the seals. For example, the existing tools may have to be utilized blindly due to the relatively little access space, which often results in unintended damage to the seals and/or other components of the system.
Thus, an improved tool and method for adjusting a seal in a turbine system are desired in the art. For example, a tool and method that allow for adjustment of a seal in a location with relatively little access space would be advantageous. Further, a tool and method that do not require the use of additional tools would be advantageous.